The process of composting organic waste in order to achieve controlled decomposition thereof is well known, wherein valuable fertilizer may be prepared, and undesirable waste products, including grass and leaves conveniently disposed of.
Problems are encountered in the marketing of composters, due to the large containment volume normally required, which leads to a large, cumbersome structure.
In the prior art, in regard to collapsible containers, certain desirable characteristics have been achieved. Thus, UK Patent Application GB 2198410 A, published Jun. 15, 1988 shows a 2-part container for disposing of medical waste. The container, once assembled is virtually impossible to dismantle, and constitutes a leak-free assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,286,021, Nov. 26, 1918 discloses a collapsible, corrugated barrel having a reinforcing cap locked to the body of the barrel, and utilizes a tie wire to secure segments of the barrel body together.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,521,108, Dec. 30, 1924 discloses a sheet metal knock down barrel of corrugated construction with integral hoop portions, the unassembled body panel portions of which may be shipped flat, in nested relation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,412, Aug. 8, 1978 discloses a portable compost container having an elaborate ribbed body structure of cylindrical form.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,888, Oct. 5, 1982 discloses a plastic composter of square section. The flat sides of the container are joined by bead and socket joints, the container having upper and lower sections in locked relation.
U.S. Pat. No. DES 269,046, May 17, 1983 discloses a barrel composter, presumably of plastic, formed of three longitudinal, identical segments, each having lower access port for removal of composted material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,561, Jan. 15, 1991, discloses a composter of asymmetrical arrangement having a lower, generally cylindrical half and a conical upper portion bolted thereto. The upper portion incorporates a solar collection chamber therewith.